detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
Public Opinion
Public Opinion is a gameplay stat in Detroit: Become Human. Details It is the human public's perception of androids, influenced by events during the game and the choices made by the three protagonists Markus, Kara, and Connor. The Public Opinion in turn influences events in the game and a high or low opinion can open up certain paths. A positive Public Opinion is required for a peaceful revolution to succeed, however, if the player plans on leading a violent revolution, the Public Opinion will not matter. Public Opinion Levels *Supportive *Sympathetic *Indifferent *Skeptical (Initial) *Hostile *Hated Changes Large Increase * Completing The Stratford Tower with no casualties. * Choosing the "peaceful" option at the end of the speech in The Stratford Tower, but only if there were no casualties. * Either of the following endings to Capitol Park: ** Markus led a peaceful protest. ** Markus failed to deliver his message. * Choosing "stay" after standing your ground the first time, then choosing to disperse in Freedom March. * Choosing "sacrifice" after the police fire unprovoked in Freedom March. * When the police fire upon Markus's protesters at the start of Battle for Detroit - Markus Demonstration. * In the Battle for Detroit when soldiers surround Markus and the others around the barricade. Markus has the choice to kiss North or sing with Androids, it will unlock a sympathetic path and President Cristina Warren will order the U.S. Army soldiers to stand down. (Only unlocks if public opinion is "sympathetic" at least) Small Increase * If Connor saves the wounded cop in The Hostage. * Choosing "abandon" after choosing "attack" in Freedom March. * Choosing "stand ground" when the police block the march in Freedom March. * Choosing "stand ground" again when the police block the march in Freedom March. * Choosing "peaceful" when approaching the roadblock at the start of Battle for Detroit - Markus Demonstration. * Choosing "calm" when asking for the release of the androids at the start of Battle for Detroit - Markus Demonstration. * Planting the flag in the barricade during Battle for Detroit - Markus Demonstration. * Sending a message to the journalists while in the barricade during Battle for Detroit - Markus Demonstration. Small Decrease * Listening to the television in the break room after talking to Gavin in Waiting for Hank.... * Staying in the motel and seeing a news report TV about Kara's escape in On the Run. * Turning on the TV in Zlatko if Kara was chased by Connor in On the Run or robbed the convenience store of its money in Fugitives. * Watching the news in the car at the start of The Pirates' Cove. * Changing the radio channel at least 4 different times in the car at the start of The Pirates' Cove (Only if Kara set fire to Zlatko's mansion during 'Zlatko') * Completing The Stratford Tower with one or two casualties. * Choosing the "determined" option at the end of the speech in The Stratford Tower, but only if there were no casualties. * Choosing to "rush deviant" in Public Enemy. * Either of the following endings to Public Enemy: ** Connor and Hank survived. (If Connor was present) ** Connor sacrificed himself for Hank. * Choosing "provoke" when approaching the roadblock at the start of Battle for Detroit - Markus Demonstration. * Choosing "accuse" when asking for the release of the androids at the start of Battle for Detroit - Markus Demonstration. Large Decrease * If you kill everyone in The Stratford Tower while playing as Markus. * Choosing the "determined" option at the end of the speech in The Stratford Tower, but only if there was at least one casualty. * If the Capitol Park chapter concludes with the "Markus led a violent riot" ending. * Choosing to shoot or letting the androids shoot the police officers (Chris Miller and his partner) at the end of Capitol Park. * Winning the fight in Freedom March after choosing "charge" when the police block the march. * In Hart Plaza after Markus sends the humans a message in Battle for Detroit - Markus Revolution. * After North plants the flag in Hart Plaza in Battle for Detroit - Markus Revolution if Markus is dead. Notes * "Public Opinion" is the only gameplay stat shared by all three characters. * Of all three protagonists, the one to influence public opinion most is Markus: ** Only some of his actions can guarantee a large increase or decrease of public opinion. ** Kara's actions can only decrease public opinion by a small amount with a total of four times. ** Connor can only slightly increase or decrease public opinion a few times. References de:Öffentliche Meinung ru:Общественное мнение Category:Gameplay